Undone
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: This story is set during Battle City...Yami goes to talk to Bakura needing his advice on something important. Darkshipping. My Hikari's bday ficcie!


**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends: theabridged Kuriboh, today is her birthday and since she's a hardcore Darkshipper like I am(because let's face it there's nothing better than Darkshipping right?)so I figured I could write her this lovely one-shot :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did, then Yami and Bakura would have admitted their true feelings towards each other, Joey and Seto would have gotten together and Mariku wouldn't have "died" he would have gotten with Ryou. **

**Warning: Why do I even bother? Y'all know what's going to happen! Darkshipping lemon :D. **

**Summary: Yami goes to Bakura for advice but finds out more than he thought he ever could.**

**So this story is set during Battle City after Bakura gets knocked out from Slifer's attack. **

**This story was inspired by this song: **

_Coming Undone by Korn: _

_Keep holding on when my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts have come and came to get me_

_Sweet bitter words unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along, mockingbird, you don't affect me_

_That's right_

_Deliver it to my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate_

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Irate, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Choke, choke again, I thought my demons were my friends_

_Pity me in the end, they're out to get me_

_Since I was young I tasted sorrow on my tongue_

_And this sweet sugar gun does not protect me_

_That's right_

_Trigger between my eyes_

_Please strike_

_Make it quick now_

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Irate, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_I'm_

_trying to hold it together_

_head is lighter than a feather_

_looks like I'm not getting better_

_not getting better_

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Irate, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_**Undone: **_

[Bakura's POV]:

I couldn't believe this shit! The Pharaoh actually played Slifer the Sky Dragon?! I didn't think he would, not the way he looked at me. He knew I wasn't Ryou, so why give me that look? I stared right back at him. Ra, what I wouldn't give to touch-

UGH! NO! Not those stupid thoughts again! This was the son of the man who ruined my life! Who took everything away from me. I shouldn't be yearning to touch him! I should be yearning to destroy him! I swung my legs over the bed, propping my elbows on my thighs, burying my face in my hands. This was becoming too much, these feelings, it was like light and darkness fighting within me. I knew the darkness was the right choice, but every time I looked at the Pharaoh it was like a whole new world opened up to me.

I couldn't get distracted now, not when I was so close to my goal. I already had the Ring and the Eye in my possession. Just five more items to go and then the ultimate Shadow Game would begin! Of course I'd need some other things too. Unfortunately, my host was unconscious. Such a weakling. One would think that he wouldn't be so weak, not with me as his "yami" as everyone called it. Ha, I have no bond with the kid. The Pharaoh sure seemed to with his host though. What weakness! Bonds, friendship, love...those emotions were for fools!

That's what Zorc taught me anyways. He knew all, I had to do what he said, no matter what. We had an agreement and if I wanted my end of the bargain fulfilled then I needed to do my part and collect all seven Millennium items. That's why I entered Kaiba's stupid tournament in the first place. Marik needed me to win Slifer from the Pharaoh and Obelisk from Kaiba. In exchange he would give me the Rod and the Necklace. I think that was a fair trade-off seeing as how the items were my key to ultimate power.

I had made my way into the Battle City finals, thanks to me scaring the shit out of Bonz and his loser friends. The first match was me against the Pharaoh. I had that fool on the ropes! I had Dark Sanctuary and Destiny Board out, ready to destroy that fool and take what was rightfully mine, but somehow, someway, he summoned Slifer at the moment he needed him most!

Marik told me to let Ryou take control because if the Pharaoh saw that Ryou was the one in control, instead of me then he wouldn't attack, so I let my host take over. The Pharaoh, of course, tried to help him, but Kaiba's goons wouldn't let him. I knew we'd win then. The Pharaoh takes friendship to heart, he thinks that it's the most important thing in the world. He would think that, his life's always been perfect...

I felt something was wrong, Marik confirmed my fears when he annouced that the Pharaoh wouldn't want to lose the finals. That did it for me, without caring about the items anymore, I took control over my host. I had to protect him. He held the Ring and my spirit. I couldn't let him be killed. He was much too weak to hold off the attack.

The Pharaoh gasped in surprise when he saw that I had taken control over again. We stared at each other for a moment. He knew that I wasn't Ryou so why did he hestiate? He must have sensed the others watching because he attacked me.

I had woken up a few days later, I had no idea what was going on. I had woken up with a splitting headache though, the Pharaoh's fault, of course. I had locked Ryou away in the Ring. I wouldn't allow him to come out, I needed to get the items and he was too weak to be walking around anyways. But I couldn't get the items, not right now anyways.

Suddenly, my door swung open. I looked up to see the Pharaoh, seething in rage, shadow magic surrounding him. He slammed the door behind him. I tapped into my own shadow powers.

"Alright spirit," he hissed, "What have you done with Bakura?"

"I haven't done anything to him, you're the one that attacked him." I said my shadow magic crackling around me.

"If I recall correctly, I attacked you!" he snapped his own magic doing the same.

"Yes, you did..." I trailed off.

"Then why.."

"Why are you in here?" I cut him off. "If you're in here to insult me, then don't bother. I could care less what you or your pesky little friends think of me. Though, why you bother with those mortal fools is beyond me."

"You wouldn't understand...you've never-" the pharaoh started to say but I cut him off.

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say then you can just save it! I don't want to hear it!" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked pulling up a chair to sit in. When did I ever say he could sit in one of my chairs?! "Is it because you're jealous that I have friends and you don't?"

"I don't need friends."I spat. "They're a waste of time."

"And how would you know?" the pharaoh asked. "You won't even give it a chance."

"You do realize that I was once human like you were?" I spat.

"So you're saying that you've had friends before?" he asked.

"That's none of your business Pharaoh!" I snapped.

"No, I'm being serious, spirit, did you really have friends when we were alive?" he asked.

"Why are you in here?" I asked instead.

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes, but decided not to test me on the friendship subject, he knew when not to push my buttons.

"I came in here to talk to you about something." he said.

"Ha! What makes you think that I want to talk to you?!" I shouted.

"I'm being serious!" he cried. "You're the only one that can help me!"

"Oh so you're coming to your mortal enemy for aid?!" I cackled shifting on the bed so that my legs were crossed. "You must be pathetic!"

The Pharaoh only glared as I continued laughing.

"If you're done, I'll ask my question." he growled. I smirked,waiting for the question.

"Well, go on!" I shouted.

The Pharaoh stared into my eyes. I think I'm going to die...again. His shadow magic had completely died down by this point. I allowed my own to cease.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked me, his eyes never left mine.

I blinked. "What?!" I cried in horror.

I stared at him. The look in his eyes, he was being serious! He actually wanted to know if I had ever been in love before? But why...

"That's none of your business!" I snapped.

"So you have..." the Pharaoh trailed off looking away for a moment before turning back to me. "What was she like?"

I blinked. We just stared at each other.

"Why are you asking me this?" I muttered looking away from him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," he said.

"And that's my problem because?" I snapped looking up at him.

"I think I'm in love with Yugi." the Pharaoh confessed.

"That's obvious," I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"I don't know how to tell him." he sighed.

"And how am I supposed to help you? Better yet, why would I want to help you?" I asked.

"Can we just not be enemies, this one time? I really need your advice. You remember your past, I don't. I would ask the others, but they don't understand and Mariku-"

"Who the hell is Mariku?" I asked.

"When you become unconscious Joey dueled Odion, who we thought was Marik-" Yami said.

"Well, I could have told you that he wasn't! Anyone with brains could see that "Namu" was really Marik!" I laughed cutting him off.

Yami narrowed his eyes at me, "Well, he seemed sincre, and besides you were the one working with him. I thought you worked alone."

"I do," I scoffed. "But he had what I needed, you know I'll do anything to get the items in my possession."

"Yes, I know," Yami sighed. "Anyways, he become unconcious because he was using a fake Ra card and the real Ra struck Joey and Odion down. Joey got up but Odion didn't. Then Marik's evil side took over. He claimed his name was Mariku and he wanted my power." the Pharaoh explained.

I burst into a fit of laughter. "Hilarious!" I cried clutching my sides. "I can't believe I missed that!"

"It's not funny!" the Pharaoh shouted sitting up in his chair. "We're all in danger, Including you!"

"Oh please," I scoffed waving my hand in front of my face. "I can handle it."

"Anyways," he said dropping the subject. "I want to tell Yugi but.."

"You don't know how to?" I asked.

He nodded. "I mean I'm not even sure how this is supposed to work exactly. We share a body..."

"That would be difficult, especially for things like sex..." I mused.

"I don't care about all that," the Pharaoh said. "I just want Yugi to know that I love him."

"He's going to want more later," I pointed out, "and sharing a body isn't going to help the matter."

"I know," he snapped. "But for now I just want him to know."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Haven't you done enough asking?" I spat.

The Pharaoh glared at me for a moment before continuing. "How do you feel about Ba-

"You know, you're just confusing yourself by calling the boy that." I said cutting him off. "I'm Bakura. Sure,he may have Bakura as a last name, but I think it's safe to say he considers you a friend, though I'm not sure why, seeing as how he never hangs out with you and your group of cronies."Yami looked away, not saying anything. "So to make things easier on yourself and me, call him Ryou, or you can call him weakling like I do."

"He is not weak!" the Pharaoh shouted.

"Whatever you say," I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright, we'll have it your way, _Bakura_," he said. "But if I'm going to call you Bakura, then you will call me Yami."

"Fine," I growled. "Ask your question, _Yami_."

"How do you feel about Ryou?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't feel anything for him. He's just my host."

"So why did you protect him?" he asked.

"Because I need him." I replied.

"But you could have won my Puzzle that day." he said.

"You would have attacked him," I said. "I couldn't risk that."

"I wasn't sure if I could or not," Yami said. "I was scared, I didn't want to hurt Ryou but..."

"You needed to stay in the tournament." I finished for him. "Seems like you were in quite the delima there, huh, Pharaoh?"

"I'm glad you took back over," he whispered looking down at the floor, "thank you." he said looking up at me again.

"I didn't do it for you," I snapped.

"I know, but regardless that you did it for your own selfish reasons, you still helped Ryou. I guess you're not all bad." he said.

"Hmm.."

"Bakura?" Yami asked after a while.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you really hate me as much as you make it claim you do?" he asked.

I blinked. What kind of question was that?! Okay the Pharaoh was being a bit weird tonight. First he comes in here demanding what I did with Ryou, then he asks me about being in love now he's asking me if I really hate him as much as I claim I do?! What has gotten into this fool?!

"You're a mystery to me," Yami said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I know that you're evil...or you appear to be anyways. You want the items, though, I'm not sure why. You have hurt my friends and me so many times and yet I can't seem to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hate you."

"That's not up for debate." I said. "We're supposed to hate each other."

"But why?" he asked.

"Because of what happened in the past," I replied.

"Can't we just forget about the past?" he asked. "Can't you and Ryou be like Yugi and me? Don't you want a friend?"

"Friends are a waste of time," I spat looking away for a moment, "They'll turn their backs on you."

"Did your friends turn their backs on you?" Yami asked. "Is that why you hate the idea?"

"Why are you bothering me about this?" I asked.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Bakura." he sighed. "I just don't want you to go around miserable."

"I've been miserable all my life," I said. "Why would it change now?"

"You don't have to be," he said. "I'm not sure what happened, but I think the Gods granted us a second chance at life."

"You sure come up with the weirdest theories. The Gods would never allow me a second chance at life." I laughed.

"I think there's more to you than you let on." Yami said.

"You read into things too much." I said.

"It's pretty obvious you're upset over something, though, what it is, I'm not sure of, and I know you don't want to talk about it, so I'm not going to bother asking. But just know that if you need to talk, I'm always here." Yami said.

We stared into each other's eyes.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked breaking the contact.

"Because I care," Yami said. "You may be my enemy, but you don't deserve to suffer."

I looked back at him. Why was he doing this? What did he want from me? Surely he realizes that he's playing with fire. He makes absolutely no sense. It's like he actuallly cares about me. But that can't be right.

"Your hair is so strange," he laughed cutting me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair," he said getting up, walking over to the bed and sitting beside me. I turned to face him. "It's so strange," he said.

"I wouldn't be talking!" I snapped. "Look at yours!"

Yami laughed. "You shouldn't get so defensive, Bakura. I never said that your strange hair was a bad thing."

"Hmm..." I said.

"Can I touch it?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Okay Yami was just being weird...did he take too many happy pills today?

He didn't bother asking again. He reached out, touching one of the spikes.

"They look like little bat wings." Yami said. "How do you get your hair like that?"

I shrugged. Yami didn't seem to be paying attention to my answer though. He ran his fingers through my hair slowly. I closed my eyes, sighing in content.

"Your hair is really soft. It's beautiful." he whispered in awe.

My eyes snapped open at his words. I felt his eyes on me as he ran his fingers through my hair slowly. "Uh...thank you," I said awkwardly. I could feel the blush on my face. I looked down, trying not to meet his gaze. Gods he is making me feel weird!

Yami touched my bangs, his hand traveling down the side of my face. He lifted my chin, our eyes meeting once again. What is he doing to me?!

"You have such beautiful eyes," Yami murmured. "Everything about you is beautiful. You're going to make someone very happy one day, Bakura, if you let yourself."

Yami started to get up, but I grabbed his wrist before I could stop myself. Yami looked at me.

"What is it Bakura?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I wanted him to go, but I needed him to stay. We stared at each other in silence for a while. Neither of us moving. it was like we were in a trance.

"Can I kiss you?" Yami asked.

"Wh-"

Before I even finished my sentence, Yami's lips were pressed to mine. My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers entangling themselves within my hair. I closed my eyes, letting him kiss me. It felt better than I could ever have imagined. I kissed him back, pulling him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him into my lap. I put my hands under his shirt, rubbing his back. Yami gasped, I explored his mouth. I tasted every inch of his mouth. He tasted delicious. Yami battled his way through my mouth too, tasting me. He grinded his hips causing pleasurable friction between us. Fuck, he's going to kill me. Yami broke the kiss, kissing my neck. I gasped pulling him closer to me. Yami rocked his hips back and forth as he slowly licked up and down my neck.I took his lips to mine once again. We didn't waste any time with gentle kisses.

We broke the kiss after a while, panting, still staring at each other. I didn't waste any more time, I picked Yami up, placing him down on the mattress, crawling on top of him. I took him in a heated kiss once again. Yami moaned, wrapping his arms around me pulling me even closer to him. Our bodies now flushed against one another. I started kissing his neck. He shivered running his fingernails along my back. I growled lowly. Gods, I was so turned on! Yami moved beneathe me, his erection pressed firmly against mine. I kissed his jawline before moving to his neck. I sucked on the tender flesh. Yami gasped tightening his arms. His thrust his hips up against mine. I moaned biting down on his neck. Yami shivered in pleasure.

I looked at him for a moment before taking him in a rough, wet kiss. Yami moaned, sliding his hands up and down my back. I broke the kiss, sitting up. I looked down at him, smirking. His face was flushed, his chest heaving, looking up at me with lust-filled eyes. He _wanted_ me.

Yami reached up to take my shirt off. I helped him, throwing it across the room. He placed his hands on my chest, rubbing my chest, sides and back. I leaned down, taking him in a kiss once again. Yami wrapped his legs around my waist, bring me even closer to him. We explored each other's mouths, tasting each other, battling for dominace. I knew he wanted to be the best, I knew that he wouldn't be submissive, but he should know that I wouldn't be either.

I sat up again, motioning him to sit up as well. He complied, I took his shirt off, throwing it across the room. He laid back down, allowing me to do what I wanted to do. I touched the side of his face lightly. He closed his eyes, sighing in content as I continued to trace his face: his eyes, nose, lips. They were perfect, just as he was.

I pressed my lips to him once again, kissing down his neck, chest and stomach. Yami moaned, keeping his eyes closed. I licked up and down his chest and stomach. He growled when I reached the hem of his pants, but not going further. I smirked to myself. I wanted him to want me and nobody else. I wanted him all of myself. He was mine, not Yugi's,not Kaiba's, not Wheeler's...nobody's but mine!

I removed his pants, tossing them aside. I stared at him for a moment. Gods, he was so beautiful. I wanted to taste him. I laid down between his legs, slowly licking his member. I wrapped my hand tightly around his erection, licking the tip of it. Yami gasped, moaning lowly. I looked up at him for a moment, smirking. Ra, he looked gorgeous lying here letting me do what I wanted to do to him. I took him fully in my mouth. Yami's eyes snapped open. He bucked his hips, wanting me to take more of him in my mouth. I held his hips down firmly. He moaned, gripping the comforter tightly between his fists.

I licked the tip before devouring his member was again. Yami moaned, his eyes closed tightly. He was on the verge of breaking. Good. I grabbed his member, squeezing it as I sucked him off, with my free hand, which was still injured, I put it to his lips. Yami took my fingers, soaking them. I removed them from his mouth, pressing them into his entrance. He gasped in pain and pleasure. I twisted my fingers inside of him, stretching him. My jeans were unbelievably tight. I wanted to bury myself within him, but I wanted this to last. I would never be able to do this again.

Yami screamed, arching his back, as he came. I drank him, he tasted better than I could ever have imagine. I removed my fingers, sitting up. Yami lay on the bed, panting. I removed my pants, throwing them to the side. I crawled on top of him, kissing him. He wrapped his legs around my waist, my erection pressed up against his entrance. Yami leaned up, holding onto my shoulders for support.

"I want you," he whispered seductively, biting down on my ear. I hissed. "Gods, I want you so bad. Stop teasing me, Bakura and take me."

"Are you sure?" I asked laying him back down on the bed.

Yami pulled me down for a kiss before pulling away.

"Does that anwer your question?" he asked.

I didn't need to be told twice, I entered him slowly. I moaned, feeling myself being enveloped by him. He was so hot and tight! Yami bit back a scream, his body tightening around me, massaging me. I growled, squeezing the comforter to keep myself from moving. He withered beneath me, wanting me to move, it was driving me crazy. I couldn't move now, if I did he'd get hurt, but if he didn't stop this, I was going to cum right now!

"Yami, just relax," I said softly bring my hand up to stroke his cheek softly. I don't know why I cared so much, I never told any of my other lovers to relax, I didn't care. I just wanted the sex, but with Yami, I wanted...more. "I don't want to hurt you."  
Yami stopped moving, his eyes widening. I knew he was shocked at those words, as was I. I sat there for a moment, allowing him to relax and get adjusted to my size.

"Move," he ordered, bucking his hips upward causing me to fall on top of him. I lifted myself up off of him, grabbing his thighs. I moaned, slowly thrusting into him. He gasped, pullling me down for a kiss, his fingers entangling within my hair. We explored each other, before breaking away. I kissed his neck, biting down on it. Yami moaned, arching his back when I hit his prostate.

I pulled him up so he was sitting on my thighs. Yami wrapped his arms around my neck. He screamed when I thrust into him hard. He rocked his hips back and forth, pulling me into a kiss, which I gladly complied to. I broke the kiss, kissing along his jawline to his throat, licking the flesh. Yami moaned his hands gripping my hair tightly. He pulled me away from him before biting down on my neck. I hissed thrusting into him.

Yami pushed me on my back, leaning down to take me into a kiss once again. I bit his lower lip, licking it. Yami gasped, lowering himself to lick my chest slowly, I moaned gripping his hips tighting as I thrust into him. Yami moaned loudly, nearly screaming when I sped up, hitting his most vulernable spot over and over again.

He sat up, taking his erection in his hand while he lifted himself off of me before sinking back down. I moaned, feeling myself being engulfed by Yami's tightness over and over again. My grip on his hips tightened, I was sure it leave bruise marks, but Yami didn't seem to care too much.

"I'm so close," he gasped as I thrust even harder into him. His grip tightening on his member as he stroked himself. "Faster," he gasped. I complied. Yami moaned, meeting my thrusts over and over again.

"Bakura!" he screamed releasing on his chest and my stomach. He collasped on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him, thrusting into him. His body tightening from his orgasm.

"Fuck, Yami!" I gasped. "You're so tight!" I felt myself getting close, Yami moaned, still lying on me, his face buried within my hair. I thrust into him, burying myself as deep as I could possibly go.

"Yami!" I screamed releasing inside of him. Yami moaned, his body tightening around me, making my orgasm feel that much better.

I rubbed Yami's back. He mumbled something incohert. I closed my eyes, relaxing. Ra, that was amazing! If only we weren't enemies...

Yami got off of me, lying beside of me.

"That was amazing, Bakura." he said.

I didn't say anything, just stared up at the ceiling.

"If making love to my enemy is that amazing, I can't wait to make love to Yugi." he murmured.

I growled. I knew this was going to end like this. We were enemies. We could never be lovers. I had to get revenge, he took everything from me. I knew that this was a one time thing, even before he kissed me, he told me that he was in love with Yugi. I knew all along we couldn't be together, but for some reason, it hurt.

"Bakura?" Yami said.

I didn't answer. Why did I do that?! How could I be so damn stupid?! Why would Yami give up Yugi for me? We still hated each other. He loved Yugi, not me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concernly.

I didn't answer. Yami sat up, running his hand along my arm before taking my hand in his.

"Bakura, you don't have to hide anything from me," Yami whispered. "I want to help you. I want to know if I upset you; please, talk to me."

I closed my eyes. How could I tell him? How do you explain this to him? What am I supposed to say: 'Yami, I hate you, I hate you so much that I want your blood on my hands, I want your soul to burn in the Shadow Realm. I want you to suffer, but for some reason, I can't stop thinking about you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my entire life.' Yeah, that'd go over well.

"You're in love with me, aren't you?" Yami whispered in awe. I sat up, staring at him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Yami, you're losing it." I said looking away from him. 'There's no possible way-"

"Oh really?" Yami said touching my face, making me look at him. "Look me in the eye Bakura and tell me that you don't love me."

We stared at each other for a while, neither of us saying anything.

"You don't think you're allowed to be. It all makes sense now." He moved, so that he was sitting on his knees. He cupped my face in his hands. "But you are, and honestly, I think I feel the same way." he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"What about Yugi?" I asked after he pulled away.

"I don't know..." Yami said looking away for a moment before averting his gaze back to me. "I know that I care about him, but there's just something about you. I can't explain it."

"You know that we can't be together," I said taking his hands away from my face. "Your friends wouldn't like it."

"My friends would support us," Yami said. "They only hate you because you tried to kill them. They want me to be happy."

"Yami, you're not thinking straight. Go back to your room and let's forget this ever happened, okay?" I said.

"You can't expect me to forget what happened." Yami said. "There's something between us, I don't know exactly what it is. But you make me feel something I've never felt before. I don't care what anyone says. My heart is telling me to be with you."

I looked away from him. He was right. How could we forget what happened? But we had to. We couldn't be together, no matter how much I wanted to be. No matter how much I loved him, it wouldn't be enough because we were enemies. I wanted him dead. I wanted him to pay, but how could I kill him when he made me feel something I've never felt before?

He loved everyone in his life. Yami would do anything for anyone. He took friendship and love to heart. It meant the world to him to have a friend. He wouldn't get that with me. I couldn't let myself get that weak again. It would just end in failure, just like it had when I was a child.

"Can I stay in here with you?" he asked.

"Wouldn't that be suspicous?" I asked skeptically.

"I can't seem to get away from you," he said. "And I don't want to."

"Do you always act like this after sex?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I only remember having sex with you just now."

"So in other words, I took your virginity." I said.

Yami nodded. I couldn't believe this. Yami let me take his virginity? But why?! Did he actually love me? No, that can't be it. Could it? How could he love me after all I've put him through? What was the real reason he came in here? He came in here wanting to know how he could tell Yugi how he felt about him, but we're the ones that ended up having sex. There must be something more to his game, but what is it?

"You sure are strange, letting your enemy take your virginity." I said.

"You're one to talk!" Yami cried,"you're the one who's in love with me."

"It's not by choice," I mumbled. There was no point denying it. Yami wasn't called the "King of Games" for nothing. He knew how to read people, it was like he could read people's minds. Now that he knows how I feel about him, would he use it against me? Would he run to his friends and tell them that his mortal enemy had fallen for him? No, Yami wasn't like that. Yami cared about the people around him, he put everyone before himself, no matter who they were. He was like that in the past too. Well, with everyone except for me, of course, but then again I was after his blood at the time.

"Is love ever a choice?" Yami asked. "I think we were destined to be together."

"Then why do I have to hate you?" I asked myself. I knew the answer. His father ordered the attack on my village, but he was gone and Yami, he needed to pay for what his father did to me. But was that right? How could I blame Yami for that? He was only a baby when the massacre happened, but still, someone needed to pay. I needed revenge.

"I don't know," Yami said moving to sit behind me, his arms wrapped around my neck kissing my cheek. "But I want to keep loving you, if you'll let me."

"I don't know if I can..." I muttered. How could I? How could I possibly let him love me? This had to be a trick. He couldn't possibly love me. Could he? He looks at me differently than he does everyone else. But why? If he was in love with me, why he would tell me he loved Yugi? Did he just say that just to get closer to me? No, Yami wasn't like that. I could sense Yami cared about Yugi. Maybe he thought he couldn't be with Yugi and he was choosing me because we were alike in the sense that we were both spirits trapped in our items until the day that he unlocked his powers and I got my revenge. He would be better off if he were with Yugi though. He would never be happy with me. We'd always fight. I'd always give him a hard time. We had a horrible past together. Once he found out what had happened between us, he wouldn't want to be with me anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Yami said.

"Why did you really come in here?" I asked.

"I did want to check on Ryou, and I did want your advice on Yugi. But I guess it's the bond that we share that's gotten me so confused. We share everything with one another so I thought maybe I had feelings for him. I can see that that's not the case." Yami looked away for a moment before continuing. "But when I'm around you, it's not the same as it is with anyone else. I don't know how to explain it, but I like feeling this way.I won't let anyone hurt you. Bakura, I _love_ you." Yami said. He took my hand in his, our fingers interlocking together, "I promise, I will never leave your side. I will always be here for you and I will help you in any way I can."

I turned so we were facing each other, our eyes locking. I knew this was wrong, feeling this way, but if Yami felt the same...shouldn't that be okay? Shouldn't I be allowed to love him, even if he was my enemy? Maybe he wasn't my enemy at all. Maybe he and I were meant to be together...

Maybe, I should let myself love him...at least for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ahhh I think I did a fabulous job on that! So much emotion! Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Don't forget to review lovelies! I hope you liked the story, Hikari! Love ya! **


End file.
